


Our Hero

by Barelyfunctioning97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barelyfunctioning97/pseuds/Barelyfunctioning97
Summary: Peter lost someone during his nightly patrol and he is having a hard time dealing with the fact that he can't save everyone. Will Peter hang up his suit forever? Or will Peter find new hope thanks to Iron Dad and the people and New York and Queens?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Our Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysteryfan17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryfan17/gifts).



> Shout out to Mysteryfan17 who wanted to the people Peter has saved previously to band together and help pick him up from a low after losing someone he may have been able to save. Thank you for the wonderful idea and I hope you enjoy this story!

Peter quietly crept through his bedroom window, closing his eyes and silently begging that he didn't wake May up by doing so. 

He bit his lip as the floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he slowly took off the suit, changing into his pyjamas, looking at himself in the mirror. 

His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks blotchy and red from crying. Usually, Peter had trouble sleeping right after patrol due to adrenaline-pumping thorough his veins, but tonight he was going to lose sleep due to another reason. 

Tonight Peter had lost someone.

Someone had lost their life because Peter wasn't fast enough, he ran a hand through his hair taking a shaky breath before flopping into bed, wrapping himself up tightly beneath the covers, his shoulder beginning to shake as tears racked through his body. 

He saw every hour tick by as every single possibility of what if? circled around and around in his head making him sick to the stomach. Peter breathed a small sigh of relief as today was Saturday which means he didn't have to get up for school, but he groaned as he released it meant he had to go to the tower and work on suit upgrades with Mr Stark. 

Don't get him wrong Peter hangs out for the time he spends with Mr Stark. He loves spending time with Tony, Peter embarrassingly sees him as a father figure not that he would ever tell a single soul that. 

But today Peter didn't feel like getting out of bed, he was sore and exhausted both physically and mentally. The events of last night weighing heavily on him. 

But Peter knew that if he called and cancelled on Mr Stark that the older man would figure out something was wrong immediately and start asking all sorts of questions Peter really didn't want to answer. So with a heavy sigh, Peter rolled out of bed and made his way to Mr Starks. 

"Hey good morning kid" Tony greeted drinking his what Peter would guess is his third or fourth cup of coffee due to his chipper mood. 

"Moring Mr Stark" Peter answered, plonking himself down on the couch 

"You look tired" Mr Stark spoke. 

"I'm fine Mr stark" Peter answered stifling a yawn 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peters answer 

"Are you sure you're okay kid?" Tony asked coming to sit by Peter 

That did it, Peter burst into tears, his whole body trembling as he sobbed. Tony froze but quickly snapped out of it, bringing Peter into a hug and rubbing his back in slow and gentle circles. 

"It's okay, it's okay" Tony soothed 

"No! It's not okay, someone is dead because I suck at being a hero" Peter cried, his voice muffled by Tony's shoulder. 

"You are a fantastic hero Peter, we lose people, it's shitty but it happens" Tony tried to console Peter. 

But it just wasn't working. No matter what Tony said Peter just came back around with more buts, what-ifs and questions. 

Tony just kept his arms around Peter, telling him that everything was going to be okay and that no matter what happens in life, Tony knows that Peter did his best and he will never be disappointed in him. 

Despite Tony's kind words and wisdom, Peter was still losing sleep days after the incident. May even had him take the day off school Monday because the lack of sleep was starting to make him ill. He barely ate because he was still sick to his stomach, every time he closes his eyes he sees that poor woman's face and the moment it all ended, the moment he wasn't there for her. 

"Sweetheart it's okay, you tried your best," May said at breakfast that morning. 

"Why don't you take a little break for a while? you always look so tired and stressed, you don't have to bear the weight of the world alone" May said running her hand through his hair gently. 

"You are a hero Peter Parker, and I love you" She finished getting up, kissing his forehead 

"I love you too May," Peter said before he stood up and went back to his room only having had two bites of his toast.

Peter heard someone knock on the door, May answered it inviting the person into their home. Peter sat up curiously hearing Mr Starks voice, then his footsteps making his way to his room. 

"Okay kid, shower and put on your suit, meet me outside in 20 minutes," Mr Stark said then turned around leaving the room

Peter stood and slowly made his way to the bathroom, showering and changing into his suit like he had been asked. 

He thought Mr Stark was going to just take him back to the workshop so they could work on his suit but he took a left instead of a right on the highway, driving into the heart of the city. 

"Mr Stark what are we....." Peter trailed off as he saw hundreds of people crowded around with signs. 

WE LOVE YOU SPIDER-MAN 

YOU'RE OUR HERO! 

ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR THE LITTLE GUY <3 

I <3 SPIDEY 

They read as Tony drove past the crowd, parking and getting out. gesturing for Peter to do the same. 

The crowd clapped as Peter stepped out the car. 

A young Woman came up to him hugging him, before handing him a small baby. 

"You saved me from being robbed, I was being held at gunpoint and you saved not only my life but my little Ethans too" she smiled as the baby giggled and reached out for Peter's face. 

"You saved me and Dorris" the elderly man from the house fire piped up, Dorris barked almost as if she was agreeing.

"You helped me find my Mummy" the little girl, Charlie right? that had gotten lost. 

"You totally stopped me from drink driving and making a huge mistake spidey" another young man piped up, patting Peter on the back. 

Person after person came forward and shared stories of how he had saved them or how he had helped them in other ways by inspiring them to be a better person or to go out and trying something new. 

Peters's heart was beating out of his chest and tears were filling his eyes under the mask as person after person reminded him of the good he had done and not the times he had messed up. 

An older woman came up and grabbed his hand gently. 

"Tony Stark spread the word about you suffering some inner turmoil after losing someone, the person you couldn't save was my daughter but I want you to know that it's okay, you tried your hardest and as heartbreaking as it is it was just her time and there was nothing any of us could have done about it, I'm glad that you're okay because you can go out and save so many more lives like the people here today, of course, I want my daughter here but you are in no way to blame for her loss and I need to forgive yourself so you can continue being the hero we all need" The older woman said bringing him in for a hug. 

"look after yourself, I can sense you are only young yourself, live life to the fullest darling" she whispered before letting go of the hug. 

Peter went around the others thanking them for coming as children and adult alike were coming up to him and giving him letters and drawings. 

"I wanna be like you when I grow up!" shouted a little boy, hugging Peter's leg. 

Peter bent down and ruffled the small boy's hair. 

"You can be anything you want to be kid, be just a good person" Peter smiled and stood back up. 

After a while the noise was starting to get a little overwhelming so Tony led Peter back to the car smiling and thanking everyone for coming once again, Peter doing the same before the door was shut and Tony got in starting to drive him home. 

"See Kid, for everything you think you have done wrong there are a lot more rights, and for every life, you may have not been able to save there a hundred you have been able to save" Tony smiled while driving 

Peter was silent in the back, Tony was worried that after all his efforts and posting online about lifting Peter spirts back up that maybe it hadn't worked. 

But Tony smiled putting his eyes back on the road when he saw that it worked like a charm, Peter was fast asleep mask in hand a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> “In every day, there are 1,440 minutes. That means we have 1,440 daily opportunities to make a positive impact.” — Les Brown


End file.
